This application pertains to the art of access control systems for controlling access to motorized apparatus. The invention finds particular application in anti-theft systems for automobiles, trucks, and other motor vehicles and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has other applications including limiting access to selected users, controlling access to electric vehicles, heavy equipment, stationary machinery, and the like.
Heretofore, various types of anti-theft systems have been utilized in motor vehicles. Many prior art anti-theft systems included an ignition control device or normally open switch for selectively permitting and blocking electrical power to reach the ignition system. These systems further included a limited access mechanism for selectively actuating the ignition control device to permit power to pass to the ignition. A common limited access mechanism included a keyboard located in the passenger compartment for the operator to punch in a preselected code. The ignition control device was wired to the keyboard to receive codes therefrom and respond to the preselected code by providing electrical power to the ignition. Improper codes often actuated an audio or visual alarm. In other prior art systems, the limited access mechanism included a concealed toggle switch, magnetic read switch, key switch, or the like.
One of the problems with the prior art systems was that it was necessary to cut and splice the ignition control device into the vehicle wiring system. Gaining access to and cutting the correct wires was often difficult, particularly for the do-it-yourselfer. Further, failure of the anti-theft system could cut off power to the ignition system causing the vehicle to become inoperative. Another problem with prior art systems was that they often required a wire to be run from the passenger compartment keyboard through the firewall to the ignition control device located under the hood.
The present invention contemplates a vehicular access control system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.